


Absolutely Necessary

by Green3



Series: OCs getting frisky [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Consensual, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Rowan will one day become the most powerful fox spirit in existence, but she needs a few centuries to grow. So of course her clan makes sure she has protection, and even if Buster is a werewolf and naturally lacks magic, his skill as a mercenary cannot be denied. It also cannot be denied that he's something of a dick. Nor that Rowan likes to rile him up for fun.Really, they just got that kind of chemistry that usually ends with someone on their knees. Rowan's just irritated it's a "kinky old wolf" who makes her face how she is a switch, and that he can make her submit.





	Absolutely Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, just watch me post my self-indulgent OC porn with a heeeavy oral fixation. :') In this world, spirits who can use magic consider "physical" beings who can only transform lesser, especially when they only got two forms. Rowan is around 24 and Japanese/Indian, Buster's 33 and Scottish, because I can.

“A’m a man of ma word, lass.” The words and tone rattled Rowan down to her core, only the wall behind her keeping her from shaking. Buster was all but leaning over her, hands planted firmly on the wall above her head and not anywhere near where she wanted them, as he used his height to his advantage. “A’won’t touch ya until ya give me permission.”

“You mean until I beg,” she retorted, baring her teeth as she struggled to keep her breathing even. She was hot, overheating almost as Buster grinned back at her. Goddamn the filthy old werewolf and his filthy voice that always got under her skin.

“Aye, exactly. A’d never force ya to do anything ya didn’t want.” She felt the warmth of his breath as he leaned closer, even through the blood heating her cheeks. He was so damn considerate, mere inches away, testing and teasing her. Challenging her to dare to cross the line she’d drawn herself.

No touches unless absolutely necessary, like when he grabbed her to pull her out of a bullet’s path, or she needed a punching bag. But every time it happened, she knew he made the most out of it. Greedy, greedy man, who had the nerve to call her spoiled, when he stared shamelessly when she walked around in just a sports bra. She hated it. She loved it, was addicted to the thrill of it all.

“Take a fucking hint, then,” Rowan all but growled as she felt something snap inside. Before she realized it, she had reached up, one hand gripping Buster’s jacket so hard it creaked, and other knocking his stupid cap off as she fisted his hair. 

“Nah… A’need to hear it, lass, need yer consent for the shit a’wanna do to ya.” His voice was a rumbling growl, so much more potent than her own, as he only rested his forearms to the wall instead. It was still she who had to strain up, leaving the stability of the wall behind and trembling from it.

“You say I always get what I want-” She hated how weak her voice was getting, how much Buster’s eyes was making her weak in the knees. And she loved watching his nostrils flare, that grin of his only growing warmer. “-so give it to me. You’re a man of your word, right? Then kiss me already, before I change my mind and go find someone who listens to me.”

“Cocky.” Rowan more felt the word against her lips than heard it, and then everything was heady pressure, lips devouring her own and a body against hers. Heat and Buster’s scent, tinged with gunpowder and gasoline, making her head swim while his tongue filled her mouth. Teeth nipping on her lips, thankfully swallowing the gasps and whines, but she couldn’t hide how hard she tried to pull him even closer.

It was over just as soon as it started, the only change being the lack of air between them. Rowan hadn’t even realized there was a hand gripping her right hip, not until Buster’s other one stroked over her cheek. Gripped her jaw, as his thumb rubbed over her wet lips.

“But a’love that, can’t deny that…” His voice was low, almost a whisper even if no one else was close. Just to make her tremble, she knew that, and she was still unable to stop it. “This fucking mouth of yers… Ya have no idea how badly a’want to see it around ma cock, sucking until yer lips are swollen and a’cum down yer throat.”

Rowan struggled to find her voice, but it was as if Buster had devoured all her bravado. She knew he was a filthy, dominant, kinky asshole, and her lips were still parting beneath his rubbing. Letting him push his thumb past her lips, past her teeth, so it pressed against her tongue.

“Aye, just like that.” His grin was infuriating, so she closed her eyes. Didn’t want to see him watch her suck on the digit, licking to get it wet, then not doing anything as he pulled back, only to push in again. Slowly, surely, fucking her mouth as if she had given herself to him. And his words proved that the same thoughts were running through his mind, that it was all planned. “No biting, like a good lass…”

She knew it was a challenge, did her best to meet it. But when she tried to bite down, and Buster pushed down her jaw, she let him. Opened her mouth obediently, as well as her eyes.

“Ma bad, yer a bad girl.” His grin was if possible even wider than before, his shades gone as he leaned close to murmur into her ear. “Even if a’couldn’t smell it on ya, a’can see how fucking turned on ya are, lass. Yer probably dripping for me already, a’m surprised ya haven’t kicked me off to find someone who’ll fuck ya without making ya work for it.”

As he spoke, he slowly pulled his thumb back, once again rubbing her lips and he stood up more to watch it. Rowan could see how pleased he was, with how she was panting and trembling. And she did not miss the glint in his eyes when she raised her chin, speaking as he moved his thumb to the side.

“You’re holding back, old wolf, because you’re scared of that.” Rowan felt some of her control return, even if her cheeks were still burning and her muscles trembled. “You know I’m still the one in charge here.”

“Aye… That’s why a’wanna hear ya beg on yer knees, lass.”

“Shameless.” Rowan tried to spit the word, but it was too breathless, Buster’s honesty still taking her by surprise. He was back to just calmly leaning over her, waiting, making her all the more aware of how she was the one clinging. Damn the patience of age. “You’re so fucking shameless.”

“Not like yer much better,” he said with a softened grin, still just watching her. Making her crumble beneath her own need to submit, as his tone turned more teasing. “Such a pretty lil’ princess, smelling like lust something fierce in an alleyway with her bodyguard only doing his best to be a gentleman.”

That thumb was back on her lips, pushing in, in, until she felt it press against her tongue. But this time when he pushed down, she went with the pressure. Not just with her jaw, but her whole body, letting go with her hands as she sank down onto her knees. The air was marginally less hot when she sat in perfect seiza, eyes still burning as she stared up at Buster. She could see him tremble, too, fingers gripping her jaw even harder.

“Fucking hell… A’told ya, a’won’t-” Rowan’s teeth in his thumb bit off his words, but before he could move away and go cold from imagined rejection, she spoke. All the while gripping the loops of his jeans to drag him back in.

“You won’t do anything unless I give you my consent. Unless I beg you for it.” Her voice was rough, almost angry as she mouthed against the bulge in front of her, breath hot through the fabric. “So here it is - I don’t want your thumb, I want to suck your cock, Buster. Or should I say  _ alpha _ ?”

Rowan knew how much her defiance could burn, even when she was looking up from someone’s groin. And that he was one of the few to rise to the challenge.

Buster didn’t disappoint either, as he buried a hand in her hair, pulling her back with a Gaelic curse. He all but wrenched her fingers off of the button and zipper, too, before he gripped her chin to raise it even higher, staring down at her.

“Hands behind yer back, lass. Grip yer forearms, yeah, just like that…” He muttered as he watched her move, before getting his dick out one-handed. Rowan couldn’t help but grin at the view, even with his other hand carding through her locks to get an even better grip. He was desperate, too. “Still feeling smug, huh?”

“I thought you loved it, old man.” The way he chuckled and jostled her head a little only made her feel warmth in her chest, though her smile fell away when he moved closer. With his dick right in front of her it was hard to remain cocky, and as she glanced up she could tell from his grin that he noticed. So she swallowed her pride and licked her lips, before opening them.

“A’do… This is a bloody dream come true, lass, ya have no idea.” Even as she kissed and licked over the head, Rowan had an idea. She’d felt Buster’s eyes on her from day one, had spent countless hours teasing him in any way she could, then masturbating to fantasies of him getting back at her. Like him gripping her hair harshly to hold her still as he pushed his cock into her mouth.

Just a few inches at first, enough to overflow her senses and make her close her eyes again, moaning at the taste and feeling. In and then out, slowly over and over, the weight of him on her tongue as he pushed deeper making her shudder.

Rowan could feel saliva slipping out from the corner of her mouth when he hit her throat, both of their breathing coming out ragged as he stroked her cheek. Buster didn’t seem disappointed even if half his dick was still outside, just grinning and running a finger over her lips.

“So, that’s yer limit, huh? A’can work wit-”

It was hard to shake her head with her mouth full of cock, but Rowan did her best, before pulling off with a hard suck. The way Buster cursed and looked like he was about to apologize did nothing to deter her, though, as she shifted.

“No, gimme a moment…” She was panting and slurring her words a little, trembling as she spread her legs and straightened her ankles, sinking further down. The asphalt was surprisingly cold, though she barely registered it. Instead, she tilted her head up, mouth open. “I can take you deeper like this…”

“Fucking hell… What are ya, a bitch in heat?” Buster’s words were tinged with disbelief as he pushed his dick back in between her lips, then grinned when he saw how she flinched from that. “Did a’strike a nerve? Or a kink, lass?”

Rowan could only close her eyes, too aware of how soaked her underwear were, how Buster’s pre-cum made her salivate. She was turned on with no turning back, and him rubbing it in, making her submit even more, only made it worse. And she loved it, started to suck and lick on his cock as soon as she could.

“Yeah, definitely a kink. Look at ya, presenting to and sucking off someone ya call an ‘old wolf’,” Buster said with a rumbling chuckle, slowly starting to thrust his hips. “As if experience is something bad. But ya said it before, a’love that yer a spitfire. Makes it all the better to see ya break down like this, like a good sub.”

His words made even the tip of her ears burn with shame, so she angled her head just right and pushed forward. The outdrawn curse he let out under his breath when he slipped into her throat almost made up for his talking, but she was losing track of it all. Breathing through her nose, she could feel him push in even further, before pulling out to repeat it all over again. Slow and sure at first, and Rowan knew it was to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Something that only made her moan and suck harder, wanting to feel it rougher, harder, a little bit of pain.

Her knees were aching from the pavement, scalp burning when Buster tugged on her hair with a growl. Rowan almost saw stars when he bottomed out, and she felt a hand pet over her throat.

“Look at ya… A’knew this mouth was something else, but this is just-” Buster all but drawled, grinning as he pulled out and thrust back in. “This is just fucking amazing. Didn’t know ya could deepthroat outside of ma fantazies, lass.”

Rowan’s grip on her arms tightened and she strained her jaw even further, letting Buster fuck her mouth and throat at his own leisure. It was hard to hold back her whines, though, especially as she opened her eyes to look up at him, pleading. Without her realizing it she’d let her ears and tail out, sagging and wagging slowly as she whined.

“Want me to be gentler?” Even with the hard grip in her hair, and Buster’s cock down her throat, she knew he’d be if she asked. So she shook her head. “Harder then, huh?”

His grin should have scared her, too many teeth and a mean glint in his eyes. Especially with how he pushed her further back so she leaned against the wall again, making her shoulders strain. But she loved it, letting out a whine, drunk on the feeling of submitting.

So when Buster began to fuck her in earnest, she did her best to suck and lick, drool running down her chin as she moaned. It seemed like the muffled sound only spurred Buster on further, too, as he kept praising her, telling her what a good bad girl she was, how gorgeous she looked subbed out. Everything was growing fuzzy, there was no worries in her mind about responsibilities or danger, only pleasure. Rowan hadn’t known how good it could feel to give head before Buster pulled out for real.

“Close, lass… Fuck, if ya let me, a’ll return the favour five times over-” He was all but rambling, fisting his cock and pumping it harshly. At first, she was too dazed to realize what he was doing, until it clicked. With a whine, Rowan tried to pull Buster back in with her hands, ignoring the order from before.

“Come in my mouth, then,” she said, voice hoarse and begging as she opened her lips, tongue licking up some of the pre-cum on them.

“A’can’t fucking knot yer mouth, that shit’s too dangerous, Rowan.” Her name, along with the way Buster was gritting his teeth, leaning over her against the wall, only made Rowan wetter. Logically, she knew he was right. But she also couldn’t stand the thought of things ending with him coming on the wall.

So she pulled at him again with one hand, the other fondling his balls as he cursed, lips kissing his head. She was surfacing from the subspace slowly, enough to grin up at him, even if she was still panting.

“Come on my face, then. Mark me up, Buster… You got my consent,” she added with a teasing lilt, which only made him growl and grab her hair harder and force her head back. Rowan kept her mouth open, moaning when she felt felt the first drops hit her tongue, shuddering as ropes of semen splattered over her skin. But more than anything, she watched.

Watched Buster fall apart above her, as he forced himself to look at her through his orgasm, at his come running down her cheeks. Looking at her like she was everything he’d ever wanted. It made Rowan’s heart ache, her pussy throbbing at the thought of him returning the favour. Of drowning in that sensation of giving up control again, over and over. In that moment, that felt absolutely necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> ...also if you by some miracle can guess what character in an established canon I've based Buster on, I will take my hat off for you.


End file.
